Song of the Moon
by Kitserix
Summary: The tale of the wolf demon Maru isnt a happy one. Her pain and suffering pushed her to be strong. Now she must face trials, be hated, feared and loved. Hiei/OC


_FINALLY, I made a proper chapter for this story. Took me 2 years before i actually made it look decent. I hope you all like it. I made it replace the old preview i had of it, there was no sense in keeping it since the real chapter is done._

_So please do me the honor of reading this and telling me what you all think!_

Title: Song of the moon/月 の 歌

Pairing: Hiei/oc, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

Summary: On the night of the full moon Yusuke and the others get a surprise visit from a figure in Kurama's past when he was Yoko Kurama the Fox Theif of Makai. This figure is that of a young woman, but in truth is old demon, older then Yoko. What does everyone think this new addition to the team?

(Song used in this chapter is Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra, i dont own anything)

Chapter 1: Half Moon

In the dark starless sky above, sat the half moon, a bright glorious moon. It was the only light that one could see in the forest. Not that many needed the moon to see, in the far distance sat a lone white and auburn wolf, its yellow fixed on the almost full moon. The wolf raised its nose into that and sniffed, its ear perked as it found the trail. In a blink of an eye the wolf was gone and in its place stood a girl. Her face raised to the moon, she stood naked as the day she was born. Her auburn tail swayed from side to side, her ears perked every now and again listening to the sounds of the forest. She smiled, leaning her head way back lifting her arms as she let the light of the moon hit her slender body. She stared up at the moon, took a soft but deep breath as a haunting melody escaped her lips.

'We are the lucky ones

We shine like a thousand suns

When all of the colour runs together

I'll keep you company

In one glorious harmony

Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night

Underneath the moon shining so bright

Turning me into the light'

Time dances whirling past

I gaze through the looking glass

And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry

Where movement is poetry

Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night

Underneath the moon shining so bright

Turning me into the light

Dance me into the night

Underneath the moon shining so bright

Let the dark waltz begin

Oh let me wheel - let me spin

Let it take me again

Turning me into the light'

Maru smiled as she put her arms to her side again, she looked up at the moon again.

"Soon old friend we will see eachother again. Dearest Yoko, I wonder how this world has changed you. " Maru brushed part of her long auburn hair from her face, her eyes glowed with a haunting yellow hue.

The air around started to gavitate around her as she released her hidden energy. She took a deep breath and leaped from her place onto of the cliff as she decended down to the lower part of the forest a trail of her energy glow following behind her like a shadow as she sped through the trees and forest ground. Her energy startled any animal that sensed it, making all the forest creatures scatter as the wolf bounded through the forest at full speed. Maru followed her keen nose, there was no doudt in her mind that the scent was that of Yoko Kurama's. Oh the adventures they had, the things they stole together. She gave a slight giggle at a memory that crossed her mind of when her and the fox were quite young still. Now as old as she is that memory seemed so far away from her. She bore the scars of her youth as reminds of her fools self before she met Yoko. She glared at the thought of her younger self and how easy she trusted the once who betrayed her. She gritted her teeth at the phantom pain in her belly, flazing like a fire from hell. Maru shook her head make the pain of her memorie run back into the darkest reaches of her mind. She pushed herself fast toward the scent, she knew she wouldnt find him tonight. She will soon need rest, she glanced around her in search of a cave to at for the night.

Suddenly her ears and nose twitch, she pulled her lips up in a disgusted fashion and growled. The foul smell of low class demons filled her nose. She pulled to a stop as the small band of demons surrounded her. She looked at them stone faced as they all licked their lips at her appearence. She growled threateningly at them baring her sharpe fangs.

"Look at her! The little girl thinks she can scare us." Laughed one of the goons, Maru snorted in an unamused way. The goon ran at her laughing like a fool, Maru smirked as she flashed away from the demons blade. The goon looked around stupidly looking for the girl but as he was about to call out a insult to her, she appeared before him her arm thrusted into his chest as she ripped out his heart. She looked up at the small band and smiled her fangs and eye glowing eerily in the moon light as she walked slowly toward them.

"Now whos scared? Surely you dont mean me, do you?" She said in a low voice that made the demons shake in fear of her. They all turned to run but were met with the auburn wolf again, she shook her finger at them.

"tsk tsk tsk, never run off when your asked a question, little ones." She smiled as she let loose her energy making the demons freeze from the weight that it caused them. It was then echos of their screams ran through the forest catching on the wind as it traveled to a temple in the middle of the forest.

Kurama looked up from where he sat on the front steps of Genki's temple. Shaking him from his thoughts he sensed a great energy coming from someplace in the forest quite a ways away from the temple. His eyes narrowed at the power of the energy before he realized who it belonged to. His eyes rounded at the realization.

"So she's alive. I never thought you'd make it this far Maru. I'm guess ill be awaiting your arrival in do time. Am i right, old friend?" Kurama smiled looking up at the half moon that smiled down at him.


End file.
